Baby Love
by Kayda-Starr
Summary: What if there were guardian Digimon? What if TK and Kari hatched a baby Digimon and get mistaken for it's parents? What if they 'adopt' a lost five year old orphan girl? Find out in this cute little TK and Kari fluff. Story takes place in season 2.
1. Hatched!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. My cousin made Takulemon and all her forms I made her tamer Ikkaru(Ikki/Karu)

Author's Note: this is just a cute little fluff I put together. Reviews will be appreciated.

########################################################################################

It hasn't been all that long since the Digimon ex-emperor joined us on our quest. What had been a really long time is when we relaxed for a few minutes and had fun. So that's what we all decided to do stop and smell the roses. Cody, Yolie, Ken, and Davis decided to make camp while TK and I looked for some wood. Who am I you may ask I am Kari and I have the crest of light. I still look back on those days with a mixture of fear and happiness. Getting back to the story we all decided to just rest and have fun with our digimon as if we were normal kids. That all changed when Tekulemon and Ikkaru came into our lives. I look around to the little pinkett following me with Lobomon who is Tekulemon's in-training stage. She and the little wolf like Digimon are soo cute together. I'm getting way ahead of myself maybe I should start from the beginning when we meet Tekulemon as Vlkmon. It all started two weeks ago and just like today we all decided to take the day off in the digiworld. It had started as any other day not filled with chaos and worry…

#################################################################################################

Me and TK decided to take Gatomon and Patomon to a small field with a light Forrest spread. Patomon wanted to play and just enjoy the day that's when Gatomon suggested tag. On three Patomon became it and we scattered as he happily chased us. Little did we know that a digi egg was hiding in the grass. Boy did I find it the hard way when I tripped over it. TK, Gatomon, and Patomon quickly came over to see if I was okay. I told them I was fine then looked in the grass to see what I tripped on. I was sure surprised to see a digital golden egg with pink stars on it. I remembered blinking in surprise.

"How'd that get there?", Gatomon meowed.

" Gee I wonder if it is okay.", Patomon says worriedly. I look at him and smile he's so sweet.

"I don't know Gatomon. I'm sure the egg is okay Patomon." TK says calmly. I pick up the egg and look it over and nodded to him.

"It's okay.", I say then my eyes widen when it moves a little. I hold it tighter.

" Whoa easy little guy!", TK says reaching out and gently rubbs the egg. That's when the most unexpected thing happened the egg hatched. In my arms I held a small little head with wolf ears. What threw me off is the eyes one is gold the other pink.

"Momma!", the Digimon we soon learned is Vlkmon said to me then turns to TK "Dadda!", Vlmon says to him.

"Well TK it looks like we are Parents.", I say to him after exchanging a grin.

" Looks like we are Kari." TK says. "Let's go show her off.", He says with a grin. The priceless reaction we got out of the others is something I will never forget. Cody just nodded , I swear Yolie muttered " About time.", Ken congratulated us, and Davis went from screaming and crying to asking a million questions. I actually expected that from him it was the look on his face that was utterly priceless making me wish TK had been holding Vlkmon so I could snap a picture with my camera.


	2. Family

I looked down at Vlkmon again thoughtfully. It had only been a few digiworld days since she hatched but I all ready felt really attached to the the grey little head. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see TK smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him thanks to Vlkmon we are a real family in some sense. I blinked at the thought of how our parents are going to react and giggled. TK gave me a long puzzled look and I smiled "Just thinking about how our parents are going to react when we tell them we have a kid.", I say laughing.

" Kari! Do you want to give them a heart attack?", TK asks laughing too.

"I am sure they will be fine once they learn it's just a Digimon. I bet they will coo and say we are playing 'House'.", I say laughing until tears start to run down my face. I feel them being sweept away by TK and felt myself blush a little but smile.

" Yea your right they will act like we are five year olds playing some game and forget how old we are.", TK says smiling. I giggle again and we turn back as Ken, Yolie , and Cody came back. Who knows where Davis went he huffed off this morning when Vlkmon called me momma again. I felt pretty bad for him he didn't have a clue that me and TK were all ready a couple before he meet us.

"Did you find it?" TK asked them.

"Yea it's in the Forrest Region.", Yolie says with a sigh.

" Let me guess a big bad Digimon is gaurding it?", I ask while feeding Vlkmon a digifriut which she ate happily. The others nodded and I sighed heavily and looked at TK. A silent conversation passed between us for a minute or so before I turn back to the others.

"All right let's find Davis and go get it!", TK says enthusiastically making me grinn and shake my head.

" I will go get him.", Cody says then turns and heads off before any of us could say anything.

"It's probably better if he did it any way I am sure the rest of us would get our head handed back to us.", Ken observes quietly we all nodded in agreement. It took Cody all of ten minutes to come back with a very sullen looking Davis.

" Ahhk grow up Davis!", Yolie says punching his arm playfully.

"Hey!", Davis growled rubbing his arm. " Let's just go all ready!", he says not looking at us but turning to where the digiportal is "Digiport open!", he shouts and vanishes leaving us all to follow with a heavy sigh.

 **1 2 3**

We came out about a thousand yards away from the spire. TK and I shared a look I passed Vlkmon to him. TK took her and nodded we had siliently agreed to take turns with Vlkmon while the other would help take down the tower.

" Ready Gatomon?", I ask my digi partner she purrs and smiles I nod. I hold out my digivice and concentratconcentrated "Digivolotion!", I shouted.

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!", Gatomon now Angewomon cried then joined the others in their attack of the tower.

"You can do it Angewomon!", I shouted putting all my light and hope behind each of her attacks. It didn't take long for the four Digimon to take down the spire we all whooped in happiness after all the poor Digimon here are now free. 'Another one for the good guys.' I thought giving us a mental point.


	3. First Law

I have to say things went almost like I said they did when TK and I told our parents. They did freak out until they realized Lobomon is a Digimon. Then my mom was doing the whole isn't that cute thing that you do when a little kid has a crush. What I had not expected was for her to call TK's mom. I have no idea what they talked about but when I came into the kitchen later for lunch I heard TK say "MOM!" over the phone. I did everything in my power to not giggle and get dragged into what ever was going on. _'At least tomorrow is school we get the whole day away from questions we don't want to answer from our parents.' ,_ I thought to myself as I slipped upstairs. The hours seemed to fly by before I knew it I had to go to bed.

 **1 2 3**

School started out the same way it did every day. With TK coming to my door and walking quickly to school today to avoid my mom going cutesy on us. When we get to class is when things get interesting. Our teacher decided to teach us Newton's First Law. I found it interesting except I could hear Davis wiggling around in his chair. I turned and looked at him he had his head down his tounge sticking out and was deffinantly doodling. I knew right away he had no idea what the teacher is talking about I sigh and turn back to my notes knowing he wouldn't ask for any one's help but mine. I really wish I wasn't so nice sometimes and could tell him that I didn't like him like that. Maybe one day I will let the poor guy down easy right now it is too funny teasing him. Class let out and we all went to our lockers and got our Digimon. TK had Lobomon because it is his turn to watch her today since yesterday was my turn. The little wolf with wings giggled and squirmed in his arms making me laugh softly. As we were walking away I can see Davis thinking then I hear Ken " Yolie got a minute?", He asked her softly making me grin when she nodded. We continued walking letting them have their alone time besides I wanted to help TK train Lobomon today. We get to the computer lab and open a digiportal and are soon in the digiworld. TK and I go running off to the nearest field still within hollering distance.

 **1 2 3**

It took about five minutes before Ken called us over and we went to see what he wanted."Okay I am going to use you two as a demonstration of Newton's First Law is that okay?", Ken asked quietly.

"Sure.", I say trying my best to eye Davis.

" Yea why not.", TK says with a smile. Ken gently takes Lobomon and hands her to Davis.

"Good could you please stand five steps apart and face each other?" Ken asks when we did this he circles behind me "TK don't move your going to be the unmovable object. Kari your going to be the moving object.", Ken says and with that I was shoved towards TK. The next thing I know we are kissing. The truth is I would of stayed there kissing him if I could but we both knew what was expected of us." S-Sorry.", Ken sputters but I hardly hear it. In the distance near some trees I could swear I heard a fangirl like cry of joy. TK and I jump back blushing while Davis sputters nonsense making me laugh which calms him down pretty fast.

########################################################################################

 **Author's Note:** I am sooo happy that I have followers to this story please feel free to drop a review and keep following. Also I love when you fave hope you peeps liked it :) I want to rewrite this better so please feel free to throw something at me


	4. Lost Girl

**Author's Note:** you get two chapters today if not today surely tomorrow I have soo much catching up O_O'. Once again feel free to rreview, follow, and fave.

########################################################################################

 **~BACK IN TH REAL WORLD~**

Ikki is on a field trip to the library with her fellow orphans. They make this trip twice a month this is sothey will learn to read. The thing is Ikki knew how to read and very well at that. It's the computers that interested her now with all the things they can do. She had made a deal with Miss Claire that if she read the first hour there she could learn about the computers for the other hour she is there. She had just finished her reading so she is now looking for a computer to play on. One with a funny static screen caught her attention. Ikki walked over confused. The next thing she knew a soft grey colored device is in her five year old hands. It reminded her strongly of Jamie's walkie-talkies. Ikki knew this is not that but something new. She didn't get the chance to figure out what exasctly it was when a funny feeling came over her and she is sucked into the computer screen. After many colored rings she lands passed out on a grassy hill

 **~BACK WITH THE DIGIDESTINED ~**

I laid on the grass while Tekulamon bounced on my stomach. I gently grasb her waking from my nap. "I don't think I am meant to be bounced on.", I say gently her cute eyes grew big.

"Sorry mommaa I sense something and it's made me excighted." Tekulamon says bouncing on the grass next to me looking super excited.

"What do you mean something?", I ask half frightened by the answer I may get.

" I don't know I just feel like I have been waiting forever for this day."Tekulamon says cutely. I knew right then she is talking about her digidestined.I had a feeling she had one since the day she hatched it made me a little sad they came so soon.

"Do you know where this feeling is coming from?", I asked gently. She nodded eagerly so I smiled for her sake. " Lead the way." I tell her. She dose smiling her little head of. I tell you now if I had known that her trainer was a five year old cutie I may not of felt so sad but I didn't. Any way we walked for what seemed like hours until we came upon a nice hill. Imagine my surprise to find a pink haired five year old girl sleeping there. I thought her the cutest little thing and cuddled her awake. She even woke up cutely.

"Where where am I? Who are you?", she asked her big blue eyes wide.

" I'm Tekulamon this is Momma. You are in the Digiworld."Tekulamon says smiling.'Oh boy here we go again.', I thought.

"Digiworld? The Tekulamon? Momma?", The last she asked of me. I smiled and nodded just going along with it.

" What is your name?", Tekulamon asked brightly.

"Ikkaru Ikki for short.", Ikki says smiling.

" Let's take her to Poppa!", Tekula says bouncing into Ikki's arms.

"Yes every one will love to meet you.", I say hiding my hand out to her. She takes it in hers and we walk back to the others. TK took the fact that we had another kid some how in stride just like I knew he would.


	5. Digisitting

We all knew time did not pass the same way between worlds we still did not like staying more than a weeks worth of time in the Digiworld. So after about seven exaughsting days in the digiworld. Digidays I mean we all wanted to go home and relax. We had one little problem though and that was what to do with Ikki none of us could hide a little girl as well as a digimon. Another thing is that none of our parents will participate in hiding and if we turn her in more than one bad outcome could happen. One would be that we all get arrested for kidnapping, another is her digivice may be taken away, and the third thing is where ever they take her they may never let her near a computer much less out of their sight. So we had a little group meeting while Ikki napped so as not to worry her too much."Okay every one think and hard cause we need a solution. I would like one as soon as possible.", I say to the others sitting in the circle we made.

"We could leave her here for now.", Ken suggests. We all give him a funny look.

" Hey if we leave Gatomon in charge we can just let her stay with them here.", TK says thoughtfully.

"What about Tekulamon?", I ask.

" We take her with us. I think Ikki will be enough of a hand or pawful in this case.", TK says with a grin. I couldn't help but giggle and lightly punch his arm.

"Okay does every one agree?", I ask getting nods from everyone. " Good we will leave when she wakes up cause she needs to be told.", I say getting more nodds. About five minutes pass then the little pinkett woke up and crawled into my lap. Ikki was very careful not to disturb Tekulamon who is sleeping on my thigh. "Hey how would you like to stay here and play with Gatomon and the others?", I ask her.

" You have to go home huh?",Ikki asked me and I nodded.

"I will be right back I promise", I tell her.

" Okay." She says then runs off to play tag.

"That was easy.", TK says I hope and wake Tekulamon.

" Time to go?", Tekulamon asks I hold. "Is Ikki coming?", she asked I shake my head. " Can I stay with her?", Tekulamon asks. I shake my head again and she begins to cry.

"uhg make her stop she can stay too if she wants!", Davis says stomping off.

" If I let you stay will you promise to be good?",I ask her

"I will do my best Momma.", Tekulamon says. I put her down then take out my digivice and held it up. We gathered around and shouted in one voice.

" Digiport open!"

I knew I will miss my two babies so much all I can do here in the real world is hope they stay out of trouble

##################################################################################################

 **Author's Note:** hey Kayda here I hope you guys liked this chapter I know I was supose to put it up sooner but time got away from me XD. I hope you peeps liked it. Please follow, review, and fave thanks


	6. Mini Adventure: Part 1

**~Ikkaru's POV~**

I stood next to Gatomon waving good bye to Momma and Dadda as Tekulamon calls them. I quickly picked up calling them that too after my first couple of days. It had been really easy since they both treated me the way i thought moms and dads are suppose to treat their kids. Ikkaru smiles and Tekulamon bounced into her arms. She looked down at the soft fuzzy digimon. She felt a strong connection to the little wolf like digimon.

"Now I don't want any trouble from you.", Gatomon mewed half purring.

"I promised i'd be good. Can I go play with Tekulamon now?", Ikki asked with a sweet smile. Gatomon and Pattomon traded looks.

"I don't see why not we can have Veemon watch them.",Pattomon says.

"No he's just as much a kid as these two.", Gatomon says with a soft purr.

"Hay I am not" Veemon protests. Then shrugs "Hawkmon wanted to watch them any way.", He says then huffs and walks away. All eyes landed on Hawkmon for a long moment. The bird like digimon shifted uncomfertably.

"I was going to askl later." Hawkmon says rather sheepishly.

"All right you can watch them.", Gatomon says then leaves. The other digimon disburst leaving Hawkmon with Ikki and Tekulamon.

"What would you two like to do?", Hawkmon asked cheerfully of the two. They glanced at eachother then smiled.

"Can we go on an adventure like momma and dadda?", Ikki asked after a long moment. Hawkmon paused thoughtfully.

"We can pretend to go on ad adventure and get everyone to play along."Hawkmon says and the two cheer.

"Every one I have a idea I think you all might enjoy!", Hawkmon shouted. Just like that every one gathered around talking.

"What is this idea?", Wormmon askes softly.

"Ikki and Tekulamon want to go on an adventure.", Hawkmon explaines.

"What does this have to do with us?", Armadillomon asks.

"I was thinking all those who want to can pretend to be bad digimon for them to pretend to defeat." Hawkmon says smiling.

"Good idea. This way they can go on an adventure and still be safe.", Gatomon mewed thoughtfully. She then gathered the other digimon and they decided who will be the bad digimon. Wormmon,Veemon, and Hawkmon decided to play the bad guys. "I will be the judge of when they win a battle", Gatomon mewed. With that the digimon scattered over a small aarea. Armidillomon and Pattomon waited patiently off to the side for the others to be tagged out so they could be tagged into the game. Ikki giggled and when from one digimon to another and beat them as night started to come upon them. Ikki yawned sleepily and all the digimon grinned.

"She is soo cute.", Pattomon says cooing.

"You would think that.",Gatomon purred standing next to him.

"Don't pretend you are not soft kitty.",Pattomon teased. Gatomon growled softly and playfully swiped at him.

"I will never be soft rabbit.", She teased back purring. pattomon puffed up pretending to be insulted then the both broke down laughing.

#########################################################################################################

 **Author's note:** don't kill me it just felt right to stop here :). Review,faav, follow hope you peeps stay tuned


	7. Mini Adventure: Part 2

**~Ikki's POV~**

As night slipped along I woke to a soft glow coming from the forest. I rolled over then slowly woke up. After blinking a few times I realized it wasn't a nightlight. I rolled on the soft grass on to my knees then stood. Tekulamon sensing I was awake stood next to me.

"What's that?", Tekulamon asks softly with a yawn.

"I don't know let's go find out.", I tell her with a smile. Tekulamon looked behind her at the others thoughtfully. "We will see then come right back.", I tell her.

"Okay let's hurry though.", She says. I grin and slowly began to walk towards the soft glow in the forest. The trees were so thick I was sure we lost the light a few times. As soon as we cleared a tree or bush i would see it a little brighter. I could see it flicker as we got closer and i knew it wasn't a flashlight or something. "Campfire?', I ask mostly myself as i turn to the fuzzy wolf beside me. "I thought the Digi-destined are the only ones here.", I say confused.

"You are , but there are many Digi-destined. Maybe some decided to pay a visit.", Tekulamon says after some thought. I nodded after thinking for a minute. We continued to creep forward what caught me off guard is the strange looking digimon dancing around the campfire. They looked pretty scary with their teeth and red eyes. They had a shredded looking outline that is all white.

"What are they?", I ask fearfully trying to back away.

"Bakemon run.", Tekulamon hissed. It was too late though we were surrounded by Bakemon. I looked at them all terrified there had to be at least ten.

"It's a baby destined.", One laughed and I tried to make my self bigger.

"I am not a baby.", I say trying to look fearless. They all laugh at me and I growl softly.

"Are you afraid of us little Digi-destined?", Another asked me hovering close I squeaked and they all laughed again.

"I may think you're scary, bbbut I haven't run yet.', I say standing tall.

"Be brave.", Tekulamon says growling.

"I am brave if I don't run I am brave.", I say puffing out my chest staring them all down. After about a minute they left us alone. I sighed in relief then turned back. "That was exciting.", I say laughing softly. Tekulamon relaxed and walked by my side. We got back to the others and I curled up where I had been. I notice the sun is just barely peeking over the horizon. I smile and start to fall back asleep. As I slept I heard two voices not too far from me.

"Aww look they did a great job.", I heard Momma whisper.

"I knew they would.", I heard Dadda answer.

"Let's wait till she wakes up to give her the clothes.", Momma said.

"Yea it took forever to find the clothes you had when you were small.", dada says laughing.

"Thanks for distracting her.", Momma says as they crept away.

"Anything for you Kari.", Dadda says as he follows her.

#########################################################################

 **Author's Note:** Ohh the trouble a five year old can get into :'D. Feel free to review, favorite,or follow. if you want to chip in what should happen next feel free to pm me or something.


	8. Trapped

The hole was way deeper then we realized. I still have no idea how we ended up down here. I turned to T.K who was glaring at the sheer wall as if it would move from the look. "I am so glad I am not the wall right now.", I joked to lighten the mood. T.K slowly focused on me then gave a sheepish smile which I can admit made my heart flutter a bit. I told him this later but at that time I didn't say a word.

"Well I guess I am blaming the wall when I shouldn't.", T.K says laughing dryly. I smile back and rummage through the back pack i had brought with me. I found the water I was looking for and tossed it to him.

"Don't worry I got others.", I reassure him sipping from my own.

"What were they thinking?", he mutters looking up at the only source of light for the past ten minutes.

"Who, Patamon and and Gatomon?", I asked pushing my hair out of my face the heat was making it unmanageable.

"Yea what was up with them just leaving us here like that?', T.K asks sounding angry.

"They went to get help.", i say with a small smile.

"Yea after they got us stuck down here.", he says with a foot stomp. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Your not telling me you think they knew the whole was here.", I say softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well... I don't know I don't see a spire here and why just us and not the others?", he asked me softly. I hug him because I know he needs on right about now.

"I don't know but we can ask them when they get us out of this hole.", I say softly as he hugs me back.

"I'm sorry when we fell down you passed out...", T.K says holding me close. I smile as I hold him as close as possible. This is why I love him so much he is such a sweetheart worried about me.

"T.K look at me.", I say softly it takes a minute he dose with a concerned look in his eyes. I swear I could feel myself go straight to cloud nine from that look. "I am fine I promise.", I say closing my eyes and resting my forehead against his. I could feel his body slowly relax in my arms and smile to myself. I open my eyes to find him smiling back at me. I swear a part of me melts as I slowly lean close that is until a cough interrupts my plans. I quickly jump back to find Tekulamon and Ikki looking every where but us blushing.

"The others are coming Uncle Davis is having a kitten.", Ikki says with a giggle. I sigh even when T.K and I are alone it isn't for long. The planned kiss went out the window as the others help us out of the hole. I decided not to ask why T.K and i were lead o a hole i now have a small feeling why. I look at the guilty digimon and they smile back sheepishly. I saw T.K shake his head and I laugh knowing we won't speak of this ever again.

#########################################################################

 **Author's Note:** I know I know i robbed you. :'D but you still got cute fluffies anyway ;)


	9. The Visit

T.k looked at me with that puppy eyed look I had gotten use to in the past few days. I didn't know what to think of it then and I still don't know what to think of that look today. He still seemed pretty upset about the whole trapped and losing it thing. I am sure I reassured him about a hundred times. I was begging to think boys don't really hear girls unless they want to. I remember him asking if he could take Ikki on a little excursion. I didn't think he would have asked if Yolie had not caught him trying to sneak off with our daughter. I turned to the pinkett who made her eyes as big a saucers and knew the culprit of this particular idea had been her. I rubbed my temples for the headache I knew that would come if I said no. Besides Tekulemon volunteered to go with along with Gatomon, and Patomon. I had narrowed my eyes at my cat digimon with suspicion she just grinned. I knew right then they were cooking up something I could smell the pot if not see it yet.

"All right, please be safe.", I told them wringing my hands they nodded eagerly and dashed off.

"If you this nervous over a kid who isn't yours by blood I don't want to see how you react to your own flesh and blood kid.", Ken said bluntly and got a hard shove by Yole who glared.

"All moms worry Ken it's their thing.", Cody says not exactly looking up from what ever he was doing. I found it still strange no one expected him to. I grumble and find a spot and flop on the grass. This whole mommy thing was hard work I woke up a few minutes later to startled voices and Gennai. I gave a puzzled look before going where he was well pixilated.

"Is something wrong?", I asked him he normally only appeared for two reasons. One something was seriously wrong with the dig world or two he had some advice to help us along.

"Ah Kari just the girl I wanted to talk to. No nothing is bad just have some interesting info I got.", He says with a smile.

"Go on please tell.", I say sitting just in front of the pixel figure.

"Well I was talking to your friends and they tell me you hatched a digi egg that wasn't your partner.", he began.

"Well T.k Hatched it too. She was odd one pink eye one gold ." ,I say musingly.

"Yes that's the one. Well I should tell you that's no ordinary digimon. You see the crests that were compatible together got their own guardian which was a digimon. Tekulemon is a guardian digimon she is the guardian of the crests of hope and light.", Gennai continued.

"that explains how come it took both of us to hatch her.", I say getting it. "Wait does that mean Ikkaru is a child of light and hope?" , I asked wide eyed he nodded.

"Tekulemon wasn't suppose to hatch yet and Ikki wasn't suppose to be a dig destined for many years.", He says with a frown. "Some one has made this happen too soon she was meant to watch over the next generation.", He continues.

"Whoa in three years she would have been eight and I would be just barely grown up how old was she suppose to be?" , I ask stumped

"Ten. She was suppose to be ten years or older maybe about your age now.", He answered me. I nodded that made sense I am about the same age as my brother when he first became a dig destined if not older now.

"What do we do now?', I ask him.

"Well sooner or later you are going to have to make a choice." Gennai says.

"What choice?', I ask

"Whether you ask her to stay in the dig world and stay little or grow up in your world.", He says then vanishes. I felt all the others eyes on me and I shrugged.

"We will have to see when it comes to that.", I say then turn and leave . I don't think not even Davis followed me. I had a lot to think about until T.K came back and I wanted to think about it alone. Of course Gatomon followed me she didn't say anything but sat near me for comfort and i am again reminded of the great friendship between us.


	10. The Plan

As soon as Ikki and I were clear of the others I grin at her "so how do we do this?' i ask looking down at the adorable five year old.

"We gotta find flowers first." she says with a cute grin. I am barley resistant against the urge to hug her because she is just too cute. I wonder how Kari got through each day not cuddling the daylights out of the pinkett.

"All right let's go look for some flowers!", I say enthusiastically with a giggle Ikki ran off and i went after her. After some time we cam across a meadow with bright vibrant flowers. "Oh wow look this is a nice place full of flowers.", I say with a wide grin as Ikki darts from flower to flower a bright smile on her face. I watch her pick armfuls of the bright colorful flowers with a big wide grin.

"This is enough.", she says sitting in a flower bare spot and got straight to work.

"Can I help?", I ask sitting next to her watching with mild curiosity.

"Sure can you hold them all?", Ikki asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure!", I say gently picking up the flowers and placing them in my lap gently. I was half hoping the guys would not wonder over and see me like this it was kind of embarrassing. Then i looked at the bright happy look on my "daughter's" face and I knew I would take a razing from them. As fast as can be she turned out many flower crowns.

I watched her then turn out many necklaces one for each girl in the group. Then she made a basket with the last of the flowers i stare amazed.

"Who taught you this?", I ask her amazed.

"A pretty older girl named Miya.", she says with a bright grin i suddenly got nervous.

"Pretty?", i asked.

"Yea Drake said so.", She says looking up from the flower necklace she was inspecting. I sigh in relief realizing she was still too young to decide who she liked more then a friend or notice if they were good looking or not.

"Well if your done we should go back Momma will be worried.", I say holding out my hand. She takes it with a grin.

"Okay Dadda let's go.", Ikki says and my heart feels ten times lighter when she calls me dadda every time. It gave me a hope one day i would be a dad and i hope a really good one. We made our way back to the group. He saw the worried look on Kari's face as Ikki ran up to her and placed a crown on her head and gave her a necklace. She then ran off to Yolie with a bright smile.

"We need to talk.",Kari says and I nod. It looks like the plan to make Kari smile only worked a little because the smile plastered to her face didn't reach her eyes. This worried me a lot I have never seen kari not smile except when the Dark Ocean was involved or some one or a digimon got severally hurt.I saw Tekulemon shrinking into a shadow and that worried me more. the little wolf head digimon must know something is up. It didn't help that patomon who had been playing with the flowers earlier seemed to have gotten really quiet too he looked real edgy also I didn';t like the feeling I was getting from all this.

###########################################################################

 **Author's Note:** thought you peeps would like to see some father daughter time :) Review, Fave , and follow


	11. Choices

"... wait what? you gotta be kidding me!", T.K shouted making Ikki look up from playing with Tekulemon.

"Momma?", she asked worriedly.

"Nothing sweetie me and Poppa gotta talk real fast.", I say pulling a frantic T.K away. Once we are out of sight I sigh and turn back to him.

" Gennai said some one pulled her here and planted Vlkmon for us to find. She's not suppose to be here T.K keeping her here can keep her from a family that wants her.", I say trying to sooth him after all this has gotten to me too. T.K stared at me as if i had gone crazy i tell you that it felt like it then. I didn't want to give up my baby but she may have been destined to have real parents not us.

"What if her fate was switched so we could find her?', T.K asked still pretty mad about the whole thing.

"We don't know that Gennai said she was suppose to come to the digiworld when she is older not now.", I say with a sigh.

":But we were her age when we came to the digiworld and we turned out just fine.", he says.

"I know I know but that was different T.k we were meant to be here then she isn't.", I say then put a hand on his shoulder he moved away. That moment hurt so much he never turned from me before.

"You're just scared we won't get the whole parent thing right! We aren't our parents Kari we are way stronger together.", he says almost pleadingly.

"T.K...", I say reaching for him again hurt in my eyes. T.K took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes.

"It's okay I-I'm scared too. I'm scared we will not make it or Ikki will get hurt. Or we will all lose... I think this means I'll be a great dad and I want to be her dad... I want you to be her mom and I want to be a family.", T.K says earnestly. I feel tears prick at my eyes from the sentiment.

"T.K we are just kids ourselves. Let's not forget she may have a family waiting. As much as I love you and would love to keep her we might not be able to. I just think we need to consider the options and try like real parents to make the best on for Ikki.", I say pulling him close to me and hugging him. "It's not like i don't want her T.k she's my baby, but we really should do what's best for her not us.", I say softly in his er as I lay my head on his shoulder. I held him as I swore I heard him cry softly i wouldn't call him out on it the truth is I cried too.

"Why do you have to be so responsible?", he asked with a soft laugh as we pulled away.

"One of us have to have a level head.", I joke poking his ribs playfully. T.K grinned and we walked back side by side. We went on separate sides needing time away time to think. That's when a buzzard by the name of Davis landed.

"You and him fight or something? I would never fight with you.", Davis says. That's it I've had it he's pushed past my little red line.

You can't say never Davis that's ridiculous even the best couples fight. We didn't fight me and my boyfriend just need space.", I say and the whole camp got quiet as i realize what i said out loud. I heard a keening nose and a thud Davis passed out and Yolie ginned.

"Geezer how long?', she asks

"Now Yolie we shouldn't ask sensitive questions.", ken says with a small smirk.

"Oh i thought you guys all knew and just were not saying anything.", Cody stated looking up from his fish. We all stared at him I shake my head.

"He's all ways been real intuitive huh?",I ask rhetorically and we all laugh.

"No seriously when?", Yolie demanded.

"Yolie not now" Ken says nudging her away from the fire as she complained happily. I giggle.

"I've actually been waiting for you to tell him off.", T.K says softly. I smile at him. I then went back to thinking. As i thought i knew that T.k was right we needed to ask Ikki if she would want to live here and wait for us to grow up. Gennai never said she was going to get adopted and i couldn't leave her in the system untill she is fifteen that would be wrong.

"T.K?" I ask

"Yea Kari?', He says

"We need to ask her."

"We can keep her?"

"Only if she wants to wait."

"Let's ask then. Hey Ikki!", T.K called ikki bounded up.

"Hey baby do you want to wait here in this world until Momma and Poppa are old enough to adopt you for real?", T.K asked. Ikki's eyes got so big.

"Really?", she asks.

"Really", we answered and she hopped in my lap crying happily. I guess that's a yes Patomomn and gatomon were grinning as well they liked the idea of us keeping Ikki but they knew it was a choice we had to come to in the end.

###############################################################################################

 **Author's Note:** I'm wrapping this up just one more chapter before you peeps get the bloopers I have all set up and the bonus chapter stay tuned. Review, Favorite, and Follow. There will be a sequel called *drum rolls* "A Daughter's Journey".


	12. Life Is Strange

Well here's the part where I start to get back to well today the two weeks that I said I'd catch you up on. Well that time is all caught up now. Ever since Ikki has decided to wait until we grow up and come back for her not much has changed. Tekulemon still is bouncing around trying to be come a champion which is cute. I have to tell you it was sure hard hiding them as we fought oh boy was it hard not to let the bad guys know a future digidestined was all ready here and ready to kick butt. Though I do not think Ikki would she's still learning. I know she will be strong after all T.K is her dad. I grinned at the thought and watched them play on the hill chasing each other with Gatomon and Patomon joining in the fray. I giggle he still is a big kid but I still love him with all my heart and our digimon are the best. The bad thing is Davis has convinced himself that I never said T.K. is my boyfriend and is still trying to get my attention. I honestly don't think he will ever learn. That's all right the others drag him away before I'm tempted into saying something I will surly regret later. Though all in all, life isn't so bad even if we are taking a small break from being heroes again to just relax and be well kids. Though I do not know how that is possible since T.K. and I took on the mantel of parent hood. I also started to notice if we mention Botomon Tekulemon shrinks just a little making me suspicious that something happened while we were in the real world. Tekulemon refuses to make any comments and Ikki just shrugs saying something about a game. I shake my head and smile they were too cute to get mad at for to long and if I can't figure it out and the others swear they were sound a sleep maybe I am just imagining things like my mother must be when ever I go off to save the world. I turn to see Ken and Yolie quietly talking together Yolie blushing and playfully smacking Ken's shoulder as he laughed visibly. I smile and turn to Cody who was muttering something to himself and Armadillomon who was nodding his head to every word. Hawkmon and Wormmon were grinning as they watched Yolie and Ken interact. Davis was huffing at T.K. who was ignoring him in the most friendly manner. I laugh and shake my head one day Davis will get it. One day we all will get it and we will all look back on these days when we were kids ans smile while saying yea we did that. Ikki pounces into my arms and I hug her close bringing my thoughts back to today. Oh the future may be a shining beacon but right now I got something well some one more important to think about. The future well, what ever will happen in the future that's a whole different story.

 **~The End~**

##################################################################################################

 **Author's Note:** hello all you beautiful followers and every one who favorited this story this is the end of the main story but i got extras comming for you plus a sequel. Any who please me sure to fave, follow and review Kayda out


	13. Bloopers

**Tekelamon/Tekulemon**

Me: "Okay guys the stage is set remember your lines okay" gets behind camera "Take 105 ...and...Action!"

Botomon: "Get them!"

Ikki: "NOOO!"

Kari: "Get behinD me Ikki!" Steps in front of Ikki

Tekulemon:"Don't hurt my trainer!" runs up to Botomon

T.K.: "Tekelamon No!"

Everyone: turns to T.k

Me: "Really T.K., really?

T.K: sheepish smile "Awe come on I just met her yesterday!"

Everyone: shakes head

Me: "That's it, it's getting cut from the script!"

#####################################################################################

 **We're moving you to a bush**

Me: "all right every one places! Hey Yolie you sure that you'll be okay on that branch?" points to branch

Yolie: "I should be" eyes branch then climbs on to it.

Ken: "Remember to hold on to the tree."

Yolie: "Okay!"

Me: "Right mood is Kari and T.K just kissed because of a plan you two came up with got it!"

Both: nodd

Me: "ACTION!"

Ken: steps back and stutters an apology

Yolie: "YOW!" falls out of the tree.

Me: "you had one job Yolie, one job and that was to sit on that branch! That's it we are moving you to a bush!"

######################################################################################

 **Forgetting the rope**

Me; "okay Ikki your suppose to swing into the water okay?"

Ikki: "Got it!" starts to climb the fake mountain

Me: okay hold onto the rope real tight then squeal as you swing."

Ikki:"Uhhhmm..."

Me: "don't tell me your scared?"

Ikki: "No!"

Me:"Then what?"

Ikki: "Where's the rope...?"

Me: "Gatomon weren't you in charge of the rope?'

Gatomon: "No, I thought Patomon was."

Patomon: "What rope?"

Me: face palms "Forget it just forget it were taking this scene out Ikki get down."

#############################################################################################

 **Author's notes:** if you all get hilarious ideas for more bloopers don't be afraid to PM me. Fave, follow, review


	14. Yolie's Point

" Yolie got a minute?" I hear Ken say I nod and wait for him to catch up.

"What's up?", i ask pushing up my glasses he shakes his head and I give him a puzzled look as the others leave. "Now?"

"Now" he says with a softly laugh then grins and waves for me to follow him the lab room is empty when we arrive I grabbed a chair and pointed to the one next tot it.

"Okay spill." I say to him grinning.

"you know how Davis wasn't paying attention in class?' Ken asks with a smirk. I had noticed and almost smacked his head once or twice.

"Yea he's going to repeat the grade." I say with a sigh.

"Well we can use his limited attention span for our cause." Ken says slyly watching as I perk up I grin widely.

"I'm listening" I say with a soft grin.

"okay here's the plan.." Ken pulls out two pencils one with no eraser and one with an eraser. "This one" he says holding up the one with out an eraser "is T.K. and this" he says holding up the pencil with the eraser"Is Kari." he continues making sure I am listening.

"Go on." I say looking puzzled.

"Remember what we just learned in class?" Ken asked me smirking.

"What happens when a unmovable object meets a moving object Newton's First Law. What about it?" I ask wanting him to show me what was going on inside his brain.

"Unmovable object." Ken says holding up "T.K" then he smirks "Moving object." He says moving "Kari" to "T.K" and they collided with each other. I look thoughtful then he did it again this time adjusting the way the pencil collided and I smirk.

"So to sum this all up we are going to use Davis's ignorance to get them to kiss?" I asks slowly a grin crossing my face.

"Yeep." Ken answers with a big grin.

"How are we going to do this?" I ask I am excited our first project together the thought almost made me swoon.

"I know if I ask them Kari and T.K will be my volunteers for Davis's demonstration I need you to make sure no one interferes so you'll need to be close by." he says seriously.

"Okay what do I do?" I ask him

"When you hear me say 'TK don't move your going to be the unmovable object. Kari your going to be the moving object.' i want you to be in a bush nearby and guard the area.' he says I nod.

"It's a plan let's go!" I shout then we opened the digiport and when our separate ways. I kept my eye on Davis and listened to him ask Ken a bunch of questions about Newton's First Law. I smirk as ken called to our unsuspecting victims and they came to the trap.

Then I heard it "TK don't move your going to be the unmovable object. Kari your going to be the moving object.", ken says and I quickly start to guard the area from a nearby bush hidden from view. I watched ken give Kari a gentle shove and my eyes popped out of my head as I gave a fangirl cry when they kissed best plan ever.

#############################################################################################

 **Author's Note:** I thought you all would love to see what Yolie and Ken were talking about between chapter two and three. They were planning sneaky kids LOL. Thank you so much for being on this journey with me it's been fun. Keep an eye out for the sequel "A Daughter's Journey". Fave, Follow, Review


End file.
